fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
N☼MPC!01 / Transcript
(unfinished) We see three girls doing synchronized swimming practices. The girls are in sync, got a good rhythm, all of a sudden, a male voice yells out. "MARIA!" A pale-skinned, black haired girl with goggles named Maria Marina stops for a moment, thinking she heard a voice. But her coach tells her to get back to practice. The voice screams, even louder: "MARIA!!" The dream ends, and we see Maria in real time, in black pajamas with little bears on it. Her room is big and black with a small bed, a computer, a large television set, and a poster on the wall with a picture of a pirate. Maria wakes up, rubs her eyes, and looks at the calendar, and circled is the date of her first day in school. "Oh, I got school today!" "Don't be late!" The same male voice from the dream shouts as Maria stretches her arms. Steps are heard, and the door opens. It turns out to be Maria's father, Kouki, a man in his late '40s, with short black hair and a big mustache. "First day in your new school, you get to meet new friends, and hey, maybe some of your old friends will happen to attend the same school as well, so hurry up already !" "It's a big day for sure!" Maria hops out of bed, though slowly, blissfully not realizing she is going to be late. As Maria finished showering and brushing her teeth, she puts on her new school uniform, eats a big breakfast, and hops on her black and silver bike and rides to school. Maria looks at her watch and finally realizes that it will be only 30 minutes until school starts and her school is on the other side of town, she puts the pedal to the mettle, but when she got close to arriving, she almost got run over by a car but swerved at the last moment, but fell out of her bike and landed in a mud puddle in the park near the school and had her school uniform ruined. Some mean students outside laughed at her misfortune. "I'm a mess", Maria sobs. Two girls — one blue haired the other one pink haired — rushed outside of the school to help poor Maria. "What happened to you?" Both Maria complained "Some moron almost ran over me and I dodged and then messed up myself" "I'll get you cleaned up okay?" After getting cleaned up, Maria arrives at school, getting stared at for her dirty mud stains on her Violet and Dark Blue uniforms. Unfortunately, fellow students snickered at her all day. After school, she puts on her beach clothes and catches up with the two girls at the beach as she forgets about what happened earlier. The pink one says "I..i'm Pearl Natsuyume, this is my older sister Dawn Natsuyume, and we're.. the Natsuyume sisters?" Dawn the blue haired sister says "Don't worry, little sis always gets nervous when she introduces herself to new people" "Dawn-niisaaaan" Pearl felt a little embarrassed "Hello, I'm Maria Marina, but everyone calls me Mari" "What's up Mari-san" Pearl "It's great having new friends" "You can call me -san Category:Transcripts